


Three's A Welcomed Crowd

by brokenangelintheground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Chapter 4 is an alternate ending with Stiles/Derek/Peter endgame, Fingering, First Chapter is Underage - Second Chapter Stiles is 18, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sterek endgame, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenangelintheground/pseuds/brokenangelintheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' birthday is right around the corner and he can't think of anything better than having sex with two of Beacon Hills' hottest bachelors to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time if this sucks. 
> 
> Always had a thing for this group so I went with it.

Stiles wasn't one who normally gets uncomfortable when the topic of sex crops up. Hell, he's usually the one who seems to be able to turn any conversation dirty. But what Stiles wanted, what he'd been thinking about ever since having sex with Peter, (honestly, though, if there was someone who _wouldn't_ feel sexually attracted towards Peter, even if he is a sadistic, homicidal maniac, Stiles would like to meet them) was the possibility of a threesome. And of course, who better to have a threesome with than the equally, if not slightly hotter nephew of one Peter Hale? Just thinking about it made Stiles pop boners in the most inconvenient times. He'd have to ease into the conversation carefully, he thought, when Peter was at a more vulnerable state, like post coital vulnerable. Even if he got turned down, he would still be having sex with Peter, so it's a win-win either way.

 

Ever since that night with Peter, Stiles' sex life has been more than good. Losing his virginity wasn't exactly what he expected, mostly because he thought he was going to lose it that night in Heather's basement, but beggars can't be choosers. And much to Stiles' surprise, Peter was very gentle and understanding that night, which made Stiles feel as if maybe there was some good in Peter after all- hidden deep, deep, deep down. Stiles felt that maybe all he needed was a good lay and some post coital Mary Jane to soothe the rabid beast inside. And Stiles was not above blazing up after some of the most intense orgasms he's ever experienced, so again, win-win.

 

Coincidentally, Stiles' birthday was in a week. What better time to ask Peter for something that only he (and Derek) could give him? Derek has always been high on Stiles' 'Top 10 Hottest Guys' list since that fateful day in the woods right next to Ian Somerhalder and Michael Fassbender (he's fucking Magneto- who wouldn't want to fuck him?). Derek is within Stiles' grasp, so to speak, unlike the vampire and the mutant who aren't even in the same area code as him so he stood a much better chance at getting into Derek's tighter-than-completely-necessary pants. Besides, Derek should consider it an honor to even be on the list because he reserves those spots specifically for celebrities. If there was a better way to repay Stiles for giving him such a prestigious position on his list than having sex with him, he'd like to know.

 

Stiles was in Econ when the last bell rang out, Coach yelling out reminders of their impending test after Spring break. He had plans with Scott tonight to order pizza and watch Star Wars to kick of the start of their vacation. He had to go to the pharmacy to get his dad's meds beforehand, however, which he was roped into doing this morning because some moron decided to set go on a killing spree just outside their county and his dad was called in to help. Stiles pulled out his phone to send them both a text as he made his way to his Jeep.

 

**To Scott: Gonna be late tonight. Gotta go to that pharmacy out in who-the-fuck-knows-where to get dad's meds. I'll probably get chewed out for something. Save me some pizza and don't start the movie without me. I want to be there when you experience the genius that is Star Wars. Be there as soon as I can.**

 

**To Pops: Leaving school now to pick up your meds. You better not order take-out from that Mexican place you've become addicted to. I WILL find out. See you in an hour or so. Love you. **

 

He tossed his phone on the passenger side seat and started the engine as he pulled out of the parking lot. Stiles headed out of Beacon Hills, passing the oh-so-helpful sign that reminded his that he's leaving Beacon Hills and headed for the pharmacy. It was the only pharmacy in a hundred-mile radius that accepted their insurance (being sheriff of a dinky little town definitely does not correlate with premium insurance). The radio was playing crappy music so Stiles switched it over to AUX, the CD in the player starting up, 'Follow Me' by Uncle Kracker playing as he settled into the drive.

 

His phone vibrated as he pulled into a parking spot. Stiles killed the engine and grabbed his phone, the little envelope at the top showing three new messages. He swiped his thumb across the screen, punching in his password. Stiles went for Scott's message first as he walked through the entrance of the pharmacy.

 

**From Scott: No worries, dude. Kira's coming over to study. Take your time.**

 

Stiles snorted, fingers flashing over the screen.

 

**To Scott: Studying? Right. Don't have sex on the couch and tell her not to eat all of the pizza! I don't care if she's your girlfriend. If she gets between me and my pepperoni, shit will go down. See ya soon.**

 

Stiles approached the counter, Stacey, the cute, blonde pharmacist smiling at him as she came up to greet him.

 

“Hey, Stiles! How are you?”

 

“Can't complain,” he says warmly, smiling.

 

“Here for your dad's heart meds?”

 

“You guessed it,” he said cheerfully.

 

“Be right back.”

 

Stiles went back to his phone, pulling up his dad's response.

 

**From Pops: Don't threaten me. I have a gun, remember? Drive safe and say hi to Stacey for me. See you soon. Love you.**

 

Stiles sent an emoticon of a smiley face sticking it's tongue out just as Stacey came back with a white prescription bag. A sharp beep broke the silence as she scanned the bar code, Stiles eying the screen to see what the damage was. He plucked a Buttefinger from below the counter and tossed it on up, Stacey smiling as she scanned that as well.

 

“Your total comes to thirty-three oh six.” Stiles pulled his wallet out, digging in his pockets for the change before ripping the chocolate bar wrapper open, taking a small bite. Stacey stuffed the receipt in the bag and handed it to Stiles.

 

“Make sure to remind your dad that it's frowned upon to take these with alcohol,” she said playfully, Stiles laughing.

 

“No worries, Stace, I put him on a strict diet, which he's probably breaking right now, but he's good. Thank you, though.”

 

“Anytime, Stiles. See you next month?”

 

“Probably,” he shrugged.

 

“Okay. Tell your dad I said hi,” she smiled, bright curls bouncing around her shoulders.

 

“See ya later,” he said over his shoulder, bringing up the last message on his phone. Stiles grinned when he saw who it was from. Once inside his Jeep, he tossed his dad's meds on the passenger seat and read the text.

 

**From Peter: I'm bored. Come over?**

 

Stiles laughed, sitting forward to start his car. Peter wasn't bored- he was horny. This little game had started months ago when Peter had suggested they be fuck buddies. At that time, Stiles was only thinking with his dick so he jumped on the bandwagon, giving Peter what he wanted while allowing himself to have the best sex he's ever had because he felt like he deserved it. Everyone else was getting lucky, even Derek. If Derek 'Scruffy McSourwolf' Hale can get laid, Stiles was a shoe in.

 

Stiles thought about what to say, the gentle thrum of his engine filling the silence. His dad was expecting him within the next half hour, and even though he told Scott he'd be there, Kira was with him, and he knew that he would be too preoccupied to care. They could watch Star Wars another time.

 

**To Peter: Need to run an errand for my dad. Can you give me an hour?**

 

Stiles waited for his response as he finished off the Butterfinger, balling up the plastic, shoving it into the console. He buckled his seat belt and tried the radio again when 'All of Me' by John Legend came on. It was better than nothing, he guessed as he attempted the piano parts on his leg. His phone vibrated in his lap.

 

**From Peter: I suppose.**

 

Stiles stared at the message. It wasn't like Peter to leave something open like that. A second later, Stiles' phone vibrated again, another message from Peter. This one had an attachment. He tapped on the message and let the attachment download, nearly dropping his phone when the picture loaded. Stiles fumbled with his phone, his arm flailing as it hit his horn, successfully dropping the phone this time as the sudden honk made him spaz. He cursed as he fished for his phone that fell between his feet, face hot as he inspected the picture closer.

 

The angle was weird (Peter wasn't the best at selfies), but Stiles could definitely make out Peter's face and his unmistakable hard-on at the bottom of the picture. His phone buzzed again.

 

**From Peter: Better hurry. My self-control is wearing by the second.**

 

His phone buzzed again. Another picture.

 

Stiles swallowed hard as the picture popped up, the image of Peter on his back, legs bent upwards and up towards his head so he can suck himself off sends a rush of blood south, Stiles licking his lips as he replied, not even waiting for a response as he shifted gears and headed back to town.

 

**To Peter: You fucking dick. I'll be there in 30 minutes.**

 

–

 

To save time, Stiles dropped his dad's meds off at the front counter of the station, giving the deputy his generic 'big test next week' speech and literally ran back to his car, gunning it for Peter's apartment on the opposite side of town.

 

Stiles didn't bother to knock.

 

He rushed through the front door, closing and locking it behind him. Stiles caught his breath as he kicked off his shoes. He went for his socks too, stuffing them into his Converses as he walked into Peter's kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He heard the bed creak from Peter's room, the sound of him padding his way out following soon after. Stiles leaned against the counter, taking a swig from the bottle just as Peter came around the corner. It took all of his concentration not to choke on the liquid sliding down his throat because Peter was still naked, erection ever present and at attention as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyebrows quirked, eyes squinting as he stared at Stiles.

 

“I'm in no mood for foreplay,” he drawled, closing the distance between them. He grabbed Stiles wrist gently but forcefully. Stiles ignored the feeling of Peter against his leg, mirroring Peter's annoyed expression.

 

“What do you call those filthy pictures you sent me, then?” Stiles asked, tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick his lips. Peter watched the movement, grip tightening.

 

“Incentive.”

 

“Trust me, I don't need much incentive to get into your pants- well, you're not wearing any pants, so I guess-

 

Peter silenced Stiles with his mouth, gripping the back of his neck as he pushed them together. Stiles moaned as Peter sucked on his tongue, teeth nipping at the soft flesh greedily. Stiles dropped the water bottle in the sink so he could wrap his arms around Peter, skin hot under his touch as he marveled Peter's impossible physique. Peter's hands slipped under his shirt, fingers grazing over Stiles' nipples as he pushed him against the counter, Stiles ignoring the sudden pain in his back.

 

Stiles tilted his head back, knowing all too well the effect he has over Peter when he willingly bares his neck. Peter attacks his neck with a growl, lapping at the exposed skin with his tongue, sinking his teeth into Stiles' flesh. He moaned as Peter's blunt human teeth broke his skin, feeling the bruise rising almost immediately. Peter ran his tongue over the bruise, the sensation making Stiles shudder. Stiles held on to Peter's waist, fingers just able to reach the cleft of his ass as they dug into the skin, which egged Peter on.

 

Peter lifted Stiles off the floor, Stiles instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist as Peter walked them to the bedroom. Peter tossed Stiles unceremoniously onto his bed, watching him bounce as he walked over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube, setting it within reach. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation, mouth watering as his eyes fell to Peter's dick. He shed his clothes, throwing them to the floor as Peter moved onto the bed. Peter pushed himself up onto his knees as he gripped the headboard, Stiles sliding down a little until he was level with Peter's waist.

 

Stiles grabbed Peter at the base of his cock, the heat spreading through his hand. He met Peter's gaze, the latter's eyes icy blue, fluttering at the touch. Stiles kept his gaze as he leaned in, the tip of his tongue flashing across the soft pink head, Peter falling apart above him instantly.

 

Stiles licked up Peter's shaft from the base, circling his tongue around his head before opening his mouth wide enough to take him. Peter's legs shuddered as Stiles bobbed his head back and forth, pushing his tongue against the underside of his cock, his hand twisting and pulling in tandem with his motions. Stiles hummed around Peter, letting his jaw go slack as Peter began to push forward, setting a pace before he started to fuck Stiles' mouth in earnest.

 

“Fuck, Stiles. Your mouth is perfect,” Peter breathed out above him as he grunted with each thrust. Stiles breathed through his nose, hands roaming over Peter's body, feeling his muscle tighten and constrict under his fingers. Peter pulled out of his mouth. Stiles swallowed, wiping his mouth as Peter hooked his fingers under the elastic of his briefs, Stiles lifting his hips as Peter pulled them off.

 

“Lift your legs,” Peter instructed. Stiles settled on his back and did as he was told, grabbing a pillow to put under his back. Peter grabbed the lube from the edge of the bed, squeezing some onto his fingers. Stiles hissed at the cool touch of the lube as Peter massaged his hole.

 

“Dick,” Stiles spat, Peter's fingers seizing their movement as he caught his gaze. His eyebrow quirked, a second later Stiles felt the sting of his bare hand on his ass, the pain making him yell out. Peter's tongue slid over Stiles' cheek in an instant, teeth nipping at the flesh. Stiles moaned as Peter slipped a finger in his hole, making him forget about the pain for a brief moment.

 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Peter purred above him as he pushed a second finger in next to the first, Stiles throwing his head back at the pressure. Peter pushed harder and deeper into Stiles, his digits brushing against Stiles' prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through his body. Stiles reached for his cock, feeling his orgasm build fast, but Peter slapped his hands away.

 

“Hands above your head, Stilinski,” Peter said, spreading his fingers inside of Stiles, pushing in a third making Stiles arch his back, a loud gasp bursting from his mouth.

 

“I knew you could take it, such a good boy,” Peter soothed above him, his free hand massaging the inside of Stiles' thigh. Peter spread his fingers as he fucked Stiles with them, twisting his hand with every thrust until Stiles was practically begging for it.

 

“Peter... please,” Stiles choked out, hands gripping the headboard tightly above him, knuckles white. Peter removed his fingers, Stiles whining at the sudden emptiness. Peter grabbed Stiles' waist and flipped him over. Stiles arched down into the mattress, pushing his ass in the air. Peter pushed two fingers back in quickly, slicking his cock with lube as Stiles pushed back against his fingers. Stiles whined at the loss of Peter's fingers but didn't have to wait long, Peter positioned himself between his legs, the tip of his dick rubbing against his hole.

 

Stiles fisted the sheets, craning his next to watch as Peter pushed his hips forward, the world around him melting away as his head fell to the mattress, a long, guttural moan escaping his lips. Stiles felt Peter bottom out, the small patch of hair tickling his ass as Stiles got used to the pressure. Peter ran his hand over the knobs of Stiles' spine, hands creeping up to grip his hair. Stiles let Peter pull his head back, moaning out as a jolt of pleasure crashing through him as he felt Peter's dick rub against his prostrate.

 

“Fuck, Peter, fuck me,” Stiles breathed out, gyrating his hips on Peter's dick. Peter leaned over Stiles' back, sinking his teeth into the muscle protruding from his neck, Stiles rocking back into Peter. Stiles felt Peter's hands on his waist, fingers digging into his skin as he moved his hips, pulling out of Stiles painstakingly slowly. Peter snapped his hips forward, suddenly, Stiles moaning into the sheets.

 

Peter set a slow pace at first, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in, gyrating his hips every other thrust, hitting Stiles' prostate. Stiles was hard and dripping underneath, every thrust pushing him closer and closer towards oblivion. Peter must have sensed his need. He picked up the pace, knowing that Stiles could come untouched when he was being fucked relentlessly. Stiles moaned unintelligible words into the mattress as Peter fucked into him, leaning down to lap at the layer of sweat building on Stiles' body. Stiles felt himself getting close, his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach as it surged through him.

 

“Peter, I'm- ungh- close,” he choked out, Peter growling above him. Peter slipped out of Stiles, turning him over onto his side, settling behind him as he lifted his leg, lining himself up as he pushed back in, Stiles letting his head fall against Peter's shoulder with a shaky sigh. Peter turned Stiles' head to slot their mouths together, tongues fighting for dominance as Peter gripped Stiles in his hand, Stiles screaming out as his orgasm hit him hard. Peter swallowed down his cry, fucking him through his orgasm. Stiles saw spots in his vision as his body came down from his high, the feeling of Peter inside him bringing him back to reality.

 

“Mine,” Peter growled in his ear, licking up his neck, marking his skin with sharp sucks. Stiles pushed back against Peter, fucking himself on Peter's cock as Peter littered his skin with kisses.

 

“Yours,” Stiles let slip out, Peter biting down hard as he snapped his hips forward, settling deep inside Stiles. Stiles felt Peter fill him, the hot liquid burning his insides as Peter growled into his neck. Peter pulled out a second later, Stiles grunting at the loss of him inside. He pulled Stiles flush against his chest, the mess between them left there, and Stiles didn't have the energy to care at the moment. He was exhausted, his body spent as he reveled in his post coital high.

 

Peter was nuzzling at the back of his neck, making him hum as he pulled Peter's hand around his chest.

 

“I seriously don't know why I wasn't doing this sooner,” Stiles marveled, Peter humming as he kissed Stiles' shoulder, tongue lapping over his bruised skin. Stiles felt the sting, hissing as he let his fingers fall over it, Peter kissing over them carefully.

 

“Next time can you be sure to bite me somewhere less noticeable? My dad's going to have a heyday with these hickies,” Stiles whined, Peter grunting behind him. Stiles shifted to face Peter, glaring as he pointed an accusatory finger at him.

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“I can see that,” Peter mocked. Stiles sighed, lying on his back.

 

“What do I see in you?” He asked the ceiling, glaring when it didn't answer him right away.

 

“My charming personality and wicked good looks,” Peter said without missing a beat, grinning devilishly as Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Speaking of good looks, how's Derek?” Peter's eyebrow quirked.

 

“Derek? You're asking me about Derek after I just fucked you?”

 

“It's called making conversation, Peter. I'm sorry that I forgot you have social interaction deficiency disorder,” Stiles snapped. Peter snorted, his icy blue eyes looking deadly.

 

“You just made that up.”

 

“Be that as it may,” he said, flourishing his hands in the air, “I want to know how he's doing, is that not okay with you?” Peter cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed as he studied Stiles. Stiles worried his bottom lip, fidgeting under his gaze. He couldn't possibly know what Stiles was about to ask him. How could he?

 

“Derek is fine,” he said simply, sitting up. “Help me strip the bed, would you?” Stiles nodded, trying to figure out how we was going to ask for what he wanted.

 

“It's my birthday Saturday.” Peter said nothing as they pulled the covers from the four corners of the mattress, curling it into a ball and tossing it towards the door. “Did you hear me?” he asked, Peter pulling a fresh sheet from inside his bathroom.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, what, Stiles?” Stiles rubbed his face with his hand, rolling his eyes as he decided to just go for it.

 

“I want to have sex with you and Derek on my birthday,” he nearly shouted, Peter still refusing to speak as he unfolded the sheet, working it over the mattress. Stiles grunted his frustration, Peter looking up at him finally, slightly amused.

 

“All you had to do was ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 4 this morning. If there are any mistakes, they are mine and mine alone. I hope you guys enjoy. :D

Stiles hasn't heard from Peter since that night.

 

If it weren't for the fact that Stiles had told him he wanted to have sex with him and Derek, Stiles wouldn't think too much of it. Either he was off on one of his homicidal stints or was putting his toes in the sand on some deserted island. Peter had told him he'd ask Derek, but he wasn't promising anything so Stiles pushed the thought away.

 

His birthday fell on a Saturday this year, and Stiles was glad because if what he wanted were to happen, he knew that he would need a day to recover. One werewolf he could walk off no problem, but two? The thought made him shudder with excitement as he rolled over in his bed, the sun poking through his blinds. Stiles stretched out on his bed before throwing the covers back, grabbing a shirt out of his closet before walking downstairs, the smell of bacon greeting him as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

 

Stiles found his dad standing in front of the stove, wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron over his uniform, whistling 'Happy Birthday'. Stiles smiled as he moved to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice before pulling two glasses from the cabinet.

 

“Morning, dad,” he finally said as he poured them both some juice, sitting at the island as his dad loaded two plates with eggs, bacon and sausage.

 

“Happy Birthday,” he said cheerfully, throwing the pans in the sink before joining Stiles.

 

“Thanks, dad.” They ate in silence, Stiles thinking about texting Peter to see if everything was okay.

 

“Any plans for today?” Stiles shrugged as he skewered a sausage link with his fork, biting a small piece off the end. Who would tell their dad, who was also the sheriff, that he was planning to have a threesome with a known murderer and the man he arrested a few years ago?

 

“Well, I'm working a double shift today and won't be back until late, so we can do something tomorrow. Maybe catch that new Marvel movie that's out?” the sheriff said, setting his fork down before leaving the kitchen. Stiles grunted his approval as he finished off his breakfast, rinsing his plate as his dad reappeared.

 

“In the meantime,” he got Stiles' attention, holding out an envelope. Stiles took it, ripping it open. There was a gift card for two-hundred bucks on it. His eyes scanned the card and his heart swelled.

 

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles said, moving forward to hug him tight. The sheriff clapped him on the back, squeezing tight before pulling back.

 

“Don't spend it all in one place, okay?” Stiles smiled, tossing the card on the counter as the doorbell rang.

 

“Expecting someone?” Stiles shrugged as he headed for the door before his dad stopped him. “Stiles? Pants?” Stiles did a double take, glancing down. He laughed, taking the stairs two at a time, slipping into some sweats before he barreled back downstairs, swinging the door wide.

 

“Happy Birthday, dude!” Scott was there, his slack-jawed puppy dog smile plastered on his face. Stiles pulled Scott inside, closing the door behind him. Stiles' dad walked in from the kitchen, Scott pointing to his apron with a goofy smile.

 

“Nice apron, sheriff.”

 

“Morning to you, too, Scott,” the sheriff said, smiling as he pulled it off. “You boys going to be alright today?”

 

“Yeah. Just gonna stay in, get some pizza, watch some movies, smoke a blunt, you know; the usual,” Scott jested, earning a snigger from Stiles.

 

“Just don't burn the house down,” the sheriff said, grinning as he grabbed his keys from the clay bowl Stiles had made in the third grade and left, leaving Stiles and Scott staring wide-eyed at each other.

 

“Okay, so, you didn't hear a no, right?” Scott asked, Stiles just laughing as he went into the kitchen to clean up breakfast. Scott sat at the island, talking Stiles' ear off about how Kira was going to Japan this summer to visit her relatives and that he was trying to decide if he should go or not. They haven't been dating long, but Stiles (everyone, really) could see that he was smitten.

 

“You should go, dude. It's not every day that you get to go to Japan."

 

“Yeah, I think it would be fun.”

 

Scott and Stiles jumped in his Jeep and headed to the store, stocking up on caffeine and junk food. Stiles also grabbed some stuff for his dad before they headed out of the store. Once they were back inside the Stilinski house, Scott shot up the stairs.

 

“Nature calls,” he yelled over his shoulder, Stiles grinning as he carried the bags of goodies into the kitchen.

 

“Spray something this time!” he yelled up after him, the sound of the bathroom door slamming. Stiles took everything out of the bags before sorting through them, throwing the soda into the fridge to get cold, tossing the pizzas in the freezer and left the cavity-inducing sweets on the counter. Stiles filled the sink with water and let the veggies he got soak when he heard a knock at the door.

 

He grabbed the dishtowel that was hanging on the stove, wiping his hands as he pulled the door open, heart skipping a beat when Derek came into view.

 

“Derek?” Derek had his hands in his pockets, looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place. He was biting his bottom lip as he stared at Stiles, the latter throwing the dishtowel over his shoulder, one hand holding the door open. Stiles has never seen Derek look so, not Derek. Derek's right hand came up to massage the back of his neck as he spoke.

 

“Hey, Stiles, uh … happy birthday,” he said quietly. Stiles smiled.

 

“Thanks. Um, you wanna come in?” Derek shook his head. Stiles couldn't hide the disappointment filling him in that second, and he knew Derek could sense it.

 

“Sorry, I have to be somewhere, but I thought I'd stop by.” Stiles licked his lips, stomach flipping when he caught Derek's eyes follow his tongue.

 

“Okay,” Stiles said, fingers drumming on the door. Derek moved closer to Stiles then, eyes searching his face. Stiles swallowed hard.

 

“So, you really want to sleep with me?” Derek blurted out, Stiles' hand falling from the door. He felt his face flush, the heat creeping up his skin, reaching for the tips of his ears. Derek's face was equally as red, Stiles smiling sheepishly.

 

“Uh, yeah. So Peter talked to you, then?” Derek nodded, eyes never leaving Stiles' as his hand fell to Stiles' waist.

 

“Are you sure you want to?” he asked, voice low and deep as his fingers slid over Stiles' bare skin under his shirt. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat, heart skipping.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed out, skin shivering under Derek's touch. Derek moved closer still, their bodies centimeters apart as he kissed Stiles, lips soft but sure as Derek's hand settled in the middle of his back, anchoring Stiles there. Stiles sighed into the kiss, feeling Derek's tongue slip across his lips as they pulled apart, breathless. Stiles laughed then, head falling to Derek's shoulder as he breathed him in.

 

“Why are you Hales so irresistible?” Derek laughed, hand coming up to run his fingers through Stiles' hair. Stiles moaned under the touch, hearing Derek's heart skip. Stiles pulled himself away, clearing his throat.

 

“Okay, I don't want to scar the neighbors, so,” he started, rubbing a hand over his face. “Tonight, your place. That okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'll let Peter know.” Stiles worried his bottom lip, his body tingling. If that kiss was any indication on how tonight would turn out, Stiles knew he was in for a good time.

 

“So, I'll see you later?” Derek smiled, making Stiles melt.

 

“Yeah. Happy birthday.” Derek walked back to his car, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Stiles before he slid into the passenger seat. Stiles watched as he drove away, closing the door when he was out of sight. Scott was standing at the bottom of the stairs, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Not a word, McCall!” Stiles warned, leaving him there as he went into the kitchen.

 

“Whatever floats your boat and puts wind in your sails. But seriously, though? Peter?”

 

“I don't judge your sex life, so bite your tongue.”

 

“Alright. Fair is fair. So, since we both blew each other off last week for sex, how about we binge watch Star Wars and give ourselves a sugar high?”

 

“Now you're talkin',” Stiles exclaimed, clapping Scott on the back.

–

 

Stiles was nervous as he locked the house and jumped in his Jeep, tossing his duffel bag on the passenger seat as he revved the engine. He sent a quick text to Derek letting him know he was on his way. He left his dad a note on the kitchen counter, letting him know he would be out for the night and to not wait up for him.

 

Stiles spent the entire drive drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, fidgeting in his seat. Sex wasn't a big deal for Stiles. Sure, he complained a fair amount that it took him so long to lose his V-card but now it was nothing. That was, until he propositioned a threesome and was actually going through with it.

 

He killed the engine as he pulled into the parking lot outside of Derek's loft. Stiles sat in the Jeep for a few minutes, mentally preparing himself. He was almost sure that Derek knew he was there, could hear the uptick of his heart, could smell how nervous and excited he was at the same time. Stiles grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs, hovering outside the door before he let his knuckles fall on the metal three times. A few seconds later the door slid open, Derek standing on the other side, wearing a soft, lavender V-neck that Stiles wanted to reach out and pet. Derek let Stiles in, sliding the door behind him as Stiles dropped his bag on the floor.

 

“You want a drink?” Derek asked, walking into their little add-on kitchen type deal.

 

“Water's fine, thanks,” Stiles answered as he kicked off his shoes. “Peter here?”

 

“No, he said he'd be here soon, though.” Stiles settled on the couch, thanking Derek for the glass of water as Derek occupied the opposite side. Stiles took a sip of his water, setting it on the coffee table. He wasn't a fan of awkward silences, but this was totally not the average awkward silence.

 

Stiles shifted on the couch, tucking both of his legs under him as he faced Derek.

 

“So, are you sure you want to do this?” Stiles asked, face feeling hot again. Derek smiled at Stiles, the tips of his ears turning red as he moved closer, placing a hand on his knee. Stiles felt the warmth of Derek's hand through his jeans, the sensation distracting him from the fact that Derek was inching even closer to him, practically no space between them.

 

“Shouldn't you be the one questioning this?” Derek whispered, Stiles feeling his hot breath on his face. This close, Stiles could almost see each tiny little prick of stubble on Derek's jaw and face, the slight shift in eye color as the light caught it at just the right angle, and the way Derek's two front teeth are a little longer than the rest of them, making him look like the sexiest bunny to every walk the earth. Stiles swallowed hard.

 

“I have been, trust me. But I know what I want,” Stiles said, quiet and confident. Stiles felt Derek's hand graze his thigh, fingers spreading wide over his jeans. Derek was painstakingly close to Stiles' crotch and Stiles couldn't help but lick his lips, mouth open as he leaned in to capture a kiss. Derek's hand squeezed around Stiles' thigh as their tongues slid into each other, Stiles moaning into Derek's mouth as he sucked his tongue. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt loosely in his fist, pulling him closer as Derek successfully kissed the life out of him.

 

Just then, the door to the loft slid open and they broke apart, breathless, Stiles' lips wet and slightly swollen as Peter sauntered into the room, looking mildly surprised.

 

“I should be offended that you decided to start without me,” he drawled, kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his jacket to hang it one of the hooks on the wall. Derek rolled his eyes, removing his hand from Stiles' leg as he stood. Stiles missed the touch, missed the heat of Derek's hand anchoring him to the couch.

 

“Don't get your panties in a bunch, Peter.”

 

“Not possible, I'm not wearing any,” Peter shrugged, grinning as Derek glared at him. Stiles was beginning to second guess his decision to have the two of them in the same room. He got off the couch and approached Peter.

 

“Look, I get that you two have your issues, but for one night, can you just forget all the bullshit and give me what I want?” Derek sighed, Peter's eyebrows reaching his hairline as he smirked.

 

“Someone is moody,” he jested. Stiles glared at him and he held his hands up in front of him, looking only slightly genuine.

 

“Alright, alright. Whatever the birthday boy wants.” Stiles looked to Derek, the latter nodding his silent agreement.

 

“Bedroom,” Stiles ordered, Peter smirking as he complied, Derek following. Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube out of his bag and walked behind them. Derek sat on the edge of the bed as Peter seemed distracted by the pictures on Derek's dresser. Stiles hovered a bit, catching a glimpse of a picture of Derek smiling between Cora and a woman he vaguely recognized as Laura. It seemed like a rare occurrence nowadays: Derek smiling. Stiles felt a sharp sting of pain in his heart as he tore his eyes away from the picture.

 

Stiles watched Derek stand from the bed, fingers working at his belt.

 

“Wait,” Stiles said, getting Peter's attention as Stiles put a hand over Derek's. “Peter, come here. Stand next to Derek.” Peter seemed to hesitate a second, clearly not enjoying being told what to do but approached them anyways, standing where he was told. Stiles looked at them both, soaking in their features.

 

Derek was taller than Peter, but only just. Where Derek's shoulders were broad, Peter had a fuller chest, always straining in those ridiculous V-neck's he's infatuated with. Derek's frame slopes towards his hips, his shoulder to waist ratio impossible. Peter was clean shaven, meticulously so, Stiles finding it odd that a werewolf would want to be hairless. Derek on the other hand, Stiles knew had hair all over. He had seen Derek shirtless on more than one occasion and he caught himself eying the small patch of fur leading down beneath Derek's pants. Not to mention the deliciously perfect stubble Derek kept clean and precise on his chiseled jaw. Stiles would so be okay with getting burnt by those amazing little pricklies.

 

“Can you both promise to let me do this? No bickering. No complaining. You'll do what I say?” Peter was calculating his options whereas Derek just nodded, ever silent. When Peter didn't answer, Stiles stood in front of Derek. He reached out and gingerly grazed over Derek's face, hand sliding down to his neck. Derek sighed under the touch, eyes never leaving Stiles'.

 

“Life your arms,” Stiles said softly. He pulled Derek's shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side. Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders, fingers taking stock of every inch possible of Derek's skin. Stiles' hands wandered over Derek's pecs, breath hitching as his fingers tweaked his nipples quickly before moving further down, settling over Derek's impossibly hard abs.

 

“Insane,” he breathed out, mouth hanging open slightly as he licked his lips. He heard Peter growl next to him, making him look up. “Take your shirt off, Peter,” he instructed as he returned his attention to Derek. Stiles leaned forward and kissed up Derek's chest, lips tickled by the hair settled there. Stiles watched Peter pull his shirt off, tossing it behind him as he watched.

 

Stiles liked this feeling of being in control. He liked the fact that even though Peter was the one who always felt the need to assert his dominance, the one who would never otherwise let someone like him- a _human-_ take control (physically or intimately) he was putting his feelings aside for him. And Stiles couldn't process that information.

 

Derek's eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as Stiles admired his body with soft, peppering kisses. Stiles reached out with his hand and hooked his finger in the loop of Peter's jeans, pulling him close. He trailed kisses from Derek's torso to Peter's, his hand moving over Derek's naked torso, grazing over his nipple every so often. Stiles stayed like this for a while, moving back and forth between them, kissing them both greedily until he wanted more.

 

Stiles' deft fingers worked on Derek's pants, pushing them down, Derek pulling his legs out of them. Stiles stared as he took in Derek, hard and leaking in his boxer briefs, a small dark spot visible where he strained against the fabric. Stiles palmed him through his briefs, Derek eliciting a small moan at the touch. Stiles felt the heat of Derek fill his hand, mouth watering as he thought about swallowing him down.

 

Peter didn't wait for Stiles, he had stripped out of his pants quietly, Stiles watching. Stiles smirked when he saw that Peter was, in fact, not wearing any underwear. Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, slipping out of his pants quickly as he let himself fall back on the bed, settling against the headboard. He palmed himself through his briefs, his entire body shuddering.

 

“Come here,” he said quietly, voice low and thick.

 

Peter moved first, coming up to Stiles' left, hand on his chest. Stiles tilted his head to the side, giving him permission to claim his neck. Peter did what he did best; his tongue lapped up Stiles' skin, growling into his neck as he nipped at his flesh just above his collarbone. Stiles sighed, hand sliding up Peter's back. He caught Derek still standing at the foot of the bed, unsure of what to focus on. Stiles held his hand out, Derek moving in to settle beside him.

 

“Such a big softie,” Stiles teased, grunting as Peter bit into his skin with blunt teeth, the shock shooting to his groin. Derek kissed him then, hesitant at first, swallowing down his pain. Stiles melted into the kiss, Derek making his heart hurt in all the right ways at how gentle he was being. Stiles felt the pressure build in his chest, the sensations overwhelming.

 

Derek trailed down Stiles' front with his tongue, capturing a nipple between his lips, Stiles arching into the touch. Peter slid his hand down Stiles, palming over his erection. Stiles threw his head back, closing his eyes as he let himself go. Peter and Derek seemed to work in tandem. When Derek moved to kiss Stiles again, Peter slid right behind, licking up Stiles' skin, worrying his nipple, switching back and forth until Stiles was a mess beneath them, words unintelligible as they came pouring out of his mouth.

 

Peter tucked his finger under Stiles' briefs and tugged them off moments later, kissing up Stiles' length. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat, Derek working his tongue over Stiles' skin. Stiles couldn't keep himself from watching Peter, making eye contact as his tongue flashed out, licking from the base to the tip. Derek surprised Stiles as he slid his fingers through Peter's hair, both of them watching Peter work Stiles over.

 

“Just like that, Peter,” Derek encouraged him, nails digging into Peter's scalp, making him growl. “Make Stiles feel good,” he said hotly, as he turned back to Stiles, biting at his jaw. Stiles let out a small gasp as he felt Peter's wet, hot mouth surround his cock, his hips shooting upward. Peter placed a firm hand on his hip, bobbing his head up and down, controlling the tempo, his tongue plastered on the underside of his cock. Stiles' head was spinning. He couldn't tell up from down as Peter sucked him off, Derek kissing him hard, tongue assertive and sure as it wrestled between them. Stiles could feel his orgasm building fast, the pit of his stomach tightening as Peter's tongue swirled around his cock.

 

“Peter... _Peter_ ,” he gasped out, hands clutching the sheets as Peter slid off of him, making an obscene popping noise with his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning smugly up at Stiles. Peter came up next to Stiles, looking at him for a second before he grabbed the back of Derek's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles was speechless, Derek eliciting a small gasp before he moaned into Peter's mouth, pushing back earnestly.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles said between them as he jacked himself lazily, storing the mental image of Derek and Peter kissing for later because hello- super kinky and super sexy. When Peter pulled away, smug still present on his annoyingly beautiful face, Stiles groaned. Derek looked at his uncle curiously, lips wet and raw. Peter just laughed as he palmed himself.

 

“He tastes good, doesn't he Derek?” Stiles' dick twitched at the question, heart skipping a beat as Derek nodded. Stiles watched as Derek moved down his body, gripping the base of his cock tenderly before taking him into his mouth, getting to taste just how good he was. Stiles moaned, arching his back as Peter captured his lips, twisting his nipple hard. Derek didn't keep Stiles from snapping his hips upward into his mouth. Derek let Stiles take control, his jaw slack as Stiles fucked him. Stiles watched as Peter mirrored Derek from earlier, fingers gripping Derek's hair tightly, encouraging him with 'that's it, Derek,' 'just like that,' and 'such a good boy.' . Derek matched Peter's growl, the sound rocking Stiles to his core.

 

Stiles felt the unmistakable tightening around his abdomen as his orgasm threatened to spill again, groaning out as Derek moved off of him quickly, denying him release for the second time.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles cursed, his entire body covered in sweat as he threw his head back onto the bed, chest heaving as his breathing settled.

 

“In good time,” Peter assured, kissing Stiles briefly before he moved away, grabbing the bottle of lube Stiles had brought in. Meanwhile, Stiles grabbed for Derek, motioning for him to straddle his chest. Stiles ran his hands up Derek's torso, fingers hooking under the hem of his briefs on the way down. Stiles pulled the fabric down, freeing Derek's cock, eyes fluttering up to catch Derek's gaze. Stiles pushed Derek's briefs further down, just above his knees as he gripped the side of Derek's legs.

 

Stiles leaned in close, breathing Derek in before he took Derek in his mouth in one fell swoop, moaning in tandem with Derek above him. Derek threw his head back, hands gripping Stiles' hair gently as he guided Stiles' mouth, fucking his face. Stiles breathed through his nose, letting Derek take control this time, doing his best to push his tongue up under Derek's cock, fingers digging into his skin. Stiles heard a snap somewhere close, the bed dipping as Peter settled between his legs. Derek pulled out of his mouth, thumb moving over Stiles' lips to catch the spit before leaning down to kiss him.

 

“No, not like this,” Stiles rasped out, Derek moving off of him as he pushed Peter back. “Derek, lay down on your back.” Derek did so, Peter stroking himself idly as he waited. Once Derek was settled, a pillow under his back, Stiles straddled his hips, their cocks sliding together. Stiles gripped them both in his hand, grinning down at Derek as he jerked them off sowly. Peter came up next to them, tipping the bottle of lube over their cocks. The added slick made Stiles and Derek groan in tandem, Stiles gyrating his hips slightly.

 

Stiles leaned down over Derek, their chests flush against each other. Stiles rutted his hips into Derek, slipping his tongue in his mouth greedily, Derek running his blunt nails down Stiles' back. Peter moved away, settling behind them again. Stiles felt Peter's hand on his ass, thumb teasing over his hole, making him shiver as he moaned into Derek's mouth. Stiles felt Derek lift his legs, ankles locking as they wrapped around his back.

 

“So beautiful,” Peter said softly, Stiles feeling Derek tense under him, a soft grunt leaving him. Stiles tried his best to imagine the sight, Peter opening Derek up with his fingers. Stiles littered Derek with kisses, swallowing Derek's loud moan a moment later. Stiles felt Derek's cock twitch against his; he could feel the stickiness between them as he moved his hips above him.

 

“You like that, Derek?” he whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. “You like your uncle's fingers in you?” Stiles felt Derek nod, his stubble scratching his face, breath hot against his shoulder. Stiles ate every sound Derek made while Peter fucked him open with his fingers. Stiles knew just when Peter added an extra finger, when he twisted them just the right way to make Derek squirm. Stiles muttered reassurances in Derek's ear, hands moving through his hair soothingly.

 

Peter's hand came up and gripped Stiles' ass, Stiles moaning as he pushed back into the touch.

 

“Spank me, Peter,” Stiles let slip, the sting of Peter's hand following soon after. Derek pulled Stiles down for a sloppy kiss, the sound of Peter's hand finding purchase on his ass again vibrating off the walls, Derek swallowing Stiles' scream. Peter's hand fell three more times, Stiles biting down into Derek's shoulder at the pain. He felt Peter's tongue, wet and hot on his skin, pain mixing with pleasure. Stiles grunted into Derek's neck as Peter's tongue slid over his hole, every inch of his body on edge.

 

Stiles wished he was recording this, wished there was some way to watch Peter simultaneously eat him out as he fingered Derek. All Stiles could do was push back against Peter's tongue as he kissed Derek earnestly, feeling his insides burn as he was pushed closer to the edge.

 

“Do you want Peter to fuck you?” he choked out, feeling Peter's tongue inside him.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Derek breathed out, attacking Stiles' neck and under his jaw.

 

“Tell him, Derek,” Stiles spoke in his ear. “Tell him how much you want it.” Derek shuddered, Stiles feeling Peter pull away suddenly. Seconds later, Stiles felt Peter's fingers on his hole, slicked and cool to the touch. He pushed in slow, Stiles pushing back in earnest, groaning at the pressure. Peter wasted no time opening Stiles up, Derek's hands coming around to hold his cheeks apart. Stiles could feel his orgasm building, making his toes curl.

 

“I want you inside me, Peter,” Derek said gruffly, Stiles' head falling on his shoulder as his stomach twisted, mouth hanging open as he panted. “I want you to fuck me while I fuck Stiles.” Stiles yelled as Peter pushed three fingers inside him, pushing him over the edge as he spilled between him and Derek, his vision spotty.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles grunted, jutting his hips against Derek. Stiles pushed himself up, hands spread over Derek's torso as he did so. Peter pulled his head back, slotting their mouths together for a wet kiss. Derek gripped Stiles in his hand, jerking him, Stiles yelling at the oversensitivity. Stiles slicked Derek's cock with his come, listening as Derek growled beneath him. He pushed himself onto his knees, sliding forward a little as he guided Derek's cock to his hole. He craned his neck, watching as Peter slicked his cock, pushing against Derek's hole.

 

Stiles pushed down on Derek, the pressure intense as he slid down just as Peter pushed into Derek, everything around him melting away.

 

Stiles didn't know what to focus on.

 

Everything happened all at once. Stiles threw his head back and let everything out as Derek filled him, his cock hard and hot and just as perfect as he knew it would be. Peter let out a purely primal noise as he settled inside Derek, who was no doubt on cloud nine, as he practically howled at the dual sensation. Stiles felt Peter's mouth on his neck, teeth dragging over his skin as he felt him move his hips, beginning a slow pace as he fucked Derek.

 

Stiles watched Derek's face, his mouth open as Peter fucked him. Stiles gyrated his hips in time with Peter's thrusts, lifting his hips slightly as he fucked himself on Derek's cock.

 

“You're so fucking good, Derek,” Stiles breathed out, moving faster and harder, feeling Derek hit his prostate every time he sank down. “So perfect,” he praised, fingers digging into Derek's chest. Derek fucked up into Stiles as Peter continued his relentless pace, making Derek cry out. Stiles felt Derek's abdomen tighten, could feel his thrusts starting to lose their rhythm. Peter's breath was ragged behind him, as well.

 

Stiles pulled himself off of Derek, grunting at the sudden loss. Peter slowed his pace, watching as Stiles settled on his side. Peter pulled out of Derek, wasting no time moving behind Stiles, lifting his leg to push into him. Stiles pulled Derek into his chest, tongue sliding across his neck as he pushed balls deep into Derek, sinking his teeth into Derek's neck.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

Stiles fucked into Derek as Peter filled him from behind. Stiles knew he wouldn't last long but he didn't care. He felt Peter's hot breath on his neck, the pressure around his ass building which each thrust. Stiles was distracted when Derek started muttering his name, Stiles slipping his hand over Derek's cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrusts. Derek buried his head into the mattress, Stiles working him over until he screamed out, coming over his hand and onto the bed. Stiles kept his pace, pushing into Derek over and over, feeling his own orgasm build.

 

Stiles' head was spinning as he felt unbelievable pressure building as Peter was relentlessly fucking him. Stiles grunted each time Peter thrust forward, the realization hitting Stiles as he cried out, hips snapping forward as he spilled inside Derek. Peter buried inside Stiles, twisting his hips, pushing against him as Stiles rode out his orgasm. Stiles felt Peter start to pull out.

 

“No, Peter. I want it, want you- all of you,” he rambled, his body vibrating. Stiles felt Peter's hot breath on his neck.

 

“Are you sure?” Stiles nodded, Derek pulling away as he turned towards Stiles. Stiles' body was spent, every muscle burning but he wanted this. He wanted Peter in every way. Peter kissed down Stiles' neck as he pushed his knot against Stiles' hole, Stiles moaning into the mattress as the pressure built. Derek was in front of him, hands on his face as he captured his lips with his. In that moment, Stiles realized he wanted more. He wanted Derek, too. He wanted what Derek offered, what Peter was incapable of giving him no matter how hard he tried.

 

Stiles kissed Derek back hard, putting everything behind it, hoping Derek felt the same as he felt Peter pick up his pace, stretching him open more and more. Stiles saw the black lines retreat up Derek's arm as he siphoned the pain, grateful because a second later, Stiles' breath caught in his throat, his lungs void of air as Peter's knot popped into him, the pressure unbelievably tight as he felt Peter fill him. Peter was still behind him, his arms wrapping around Stiles, tongue lapping at his pulse around his neck. Stiles was able to breathe again after a few moments, his body becoming accustomed to Peter's knot. Derek was in front of him, fingers caressing his face, whispering encouragement and praise. Even the slightest movement sent shocks of pain through Stiles, so he got comfortable, letting Peter and Derek take care of him.

 

“You are so good, Stiles. You take it so well,” Peter soothe as Derek moved off the bed, walking to the bathroom. Stiles heard the faucet turn on, Derek returning with a wash cloth. Derek cleaned Stiles, wiping him down before pulling the sheets out from beneath them. He grabbed a blanket and settled down with him and Peter, covering them all.

 

“Mine,” Peter whispered in his ear, Derek glancing at Stiles quickly, looking hurt before turning around. Stiles pulled him against his chest, lopping his arm around him, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Mine,” Stiles said into Derek's ear and was rewarded with a low whine, Derek smiling as he closed his eyes.


	3. Happily Ever After's Do Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has gone by since Stiles has seen or heard from either Derek or Peter. 
> 
> He wasn’t extremely worried, on the contrary; Stiles was feeling … whole again after the night of his birthday. A small, warm feeling had settled in his chest that night and nothing, not even the rogue omega that came into town would ruin it for him.  
> Everything was back to normal- or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Three's A Welcomed Crowd. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> See end for additional notes.

Stiles was eighteen.

He was finally considered an adult. For some reason he felt as if there would be some big change the instant the clock struck twelve. Anyone who knew Stiles knew that he had a flare for the dramatics. Before his life was turned upside down, before Scott was bitten, Stiles dreamed of finding someone before he got out of high school. He’d always wanted a high school sweet heart. He wanted someone to come in and sweep him off his feet and love him unconditionally. However, despite his deepest desires- there was no prince waiting for him with a glass slipper.

Stiles has never truly been in love before. All of his past flings (and mild obsessions, if we’re counting Lydia) were purely infatuation-based; no actual love connection was there. That is not to say that Stiles doesn’t love Lydia, because the opposite couldn’t be truer. He loves everything about her and he is glad that, at the end of the day, he can rely on her to be a loyal friend. It’s just not the type of love he’s trying to find.

His relationship with Peter, if it can be called that, leaves Stiles wanting more. Sure, the sex is great (the best sex he’s ever had- granted, it’s the only sex he’s ever had) but despite the once in a blue moon moments where Peter acts like a human being and makes Stiles believe that there may be hope for him, when he gets close to chipping away at Peter’s heart of stone, he reverts back to his normal self. It’s maddening and Stiles is beginning to wonder if it’s worth it anymore.

As his mind wandered over Peter, Stiles found himself beginning to think about Derek and before long, everything about him that night came flooding back, hitting Stiles hard. He loved the way Derek made him feel. So warm, protected. Derek cared about Stiles, and anyone could tell by the way he acted around him. It has taken them a few years to finally realize that they can trust in one another. They’ve known it from the beginning, however; life is a bitch sometimes and it can screw things up.

Stiles can still feel Derek’s hand on his waist as he invaded his space that morning on his front porch. The way Derek’s gaze never faltered as he slid his fingers under Stiles’ shirts, sending shivers through his body. In that moment, Stiles realized that maybe this whole endeavor was some sort of cosmic sign from Cupid himself to get him and Derek together. For them to realize that, given the chance, they might be able to make something out of everything that they had experienced together.

Stiles mumbled a quick thank you to Cupid as he slid his fingers in his back pocket to retrieve his phone. Just as his finger was about to dial Derek’s number, Derek’s face popped up on the screen as it began vibrating. Stiles slid his finger across his screen, inhaling deeply before he held the phone to his ear.

“Should I add clairvoyance to the running list of abilities you possess? Or was it a complete stroke of luck that you called me just as I was about to call you?”

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles- not a Charmed One.” Stiles laughed as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“You just earned some major brownie points, Mr. Hale. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Stiles may not be a werewolf with super sensitive hearing but he could tell Derek was nervous. Stiles gripped his phone with his right hand, sitting down on the edge of his bed as he waited.

“How are you?” Stiles inhaled, not expecting that question. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, come to think of it. Hell, this is the first time Derek has called Stiles without the threat of someone’s life hanging in the balance.

“I’m good,” Stiles breathed out, flopping back on his bed. Stiles could hear the gentle laugh Derek breathed out.

“That’s good.” Stiles let the awkwardness fill the air for a few seconds, giving Derek a chance to speak.

“Is everything okay, Derek?”

“Yeah, of course …” Once again, awkward silence filled the air.

“Derek?”

“Mhmm?”

“What’s wrong? You never call me unless there’s some sort of emergency and last I checked, Scott dealt with Riley, or whatever his name was, and everything was fine. You can continue to dance around it but eventually, because you know me, I will find out,” Stiles rambled, earning a hefty sigh on the other end of the line.

“Is there somewhere we can meet? I’d rather do this in person.”

“Do you want me to come to your place?”

“No, Cora is here with her friend from school. What about-

“Dad’s not working tonight … his deputies all but forced him to take it easy ever since they caught that homicidal maniac the other day. He obviously resisted them but he gave in. Anyways, that’s beside the point- I know of this place just outside of town where we can go.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I’ll text you the address. See you in half an hour?”

“Sure. See ya, Stiles.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

As Stiles hung up, his mind wandered to the possibilities of his and Derek’s inevitable conversation. Could Derek be feeling the same way about him? Or was Derek ashamed of what happened between the three of them that night and he just wanted to tell him that he never wants to see him again? Stiles covered his face with his hands, grunting as he pushed himself off of his bed.

He sent Derek the address to the bar just outside of town, with which he got a speedy reply.

**From Derek: I know that place. How do you plan to get in this late? You aren’t 21.**

**To Derek: I know the owner. We’ll be fine. See ya soon.**

Stiles tossed his phone on his bed, grabbing a towel from his closet so he could take a quick shower. After a speedy rub down, he threw on a nice pair of jeans and one of his signature plaid button downs and headed downstairs.

“Going out?” he heard his dad ask from the kitchen.

“I’ll be back before curfew!”

“Yes you will,” was his dad’s reply as he pulled the front door open and headed to the Jeep.

**

Stiles pulled up into the parking lot at Jack’s, the tavern just outside of town and killed the engine. He couldn’t see Derek’s Camaro anywhere so he decided to go in and grab a seat.

It’s been about three years since Stiles has been here. He used to come here every Friday with his dad after his shift. It would be the one day of the week that Stiles would allow his father to eat some greasy food and have a few beers. But ever since Peter had bitten Scott, everything changed.

Stiles opened the door and was happy to find Stacey sitting at the entrance where she would check IDs. Stacey was the hardest working girl Stiles knew. Stacey smiled when they made eye contact.

“Hey, Stiles! Didn’t expect to see you here!” She came around the counter and hugged him.

“Yeah, me neither. Is Jack around?” She smiled again and nodded.

“Go ahead and take your usual seat and I’ll get him.”

“Thanks. Oh, by the way. I’m waiting for someone to meet me here. Send him my way once he comes in?”

“What’s he look like?”

“Tall, brooding, scruffy. Oh, and he’s probably wearing his leather jacket.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks, Stace. See you later.” Stiles maneuvered his way through the tables and sat down in the booth at the very back of the room. Stiles checked his phone twice before Jack got to the table.

“Stiles, this is a pleasant surprise!” Stiles got out of the booth and embraced Jack, the latter clapping him on the back.

“Sorry I haven’t stopped by in a while, Uncle Jack. I’ve been busy.” Jack waves him off, motioning for them to sit.

“No need to apologize. I’ve heard some things about what been going on back home. How’s your pops?”

“He’s good. Working himself to death, like always. But I’ve been keeping an eye on him.” Jack laughed and Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“So, I hear you turned eighteen last week?” Stiles just shrugged as Jack leaned in closer. “Do you want anything? Our little secret?”

“You know if my dad ever found out he’d have your license, right?”

“Eh, he’d be mad but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’m fine, Uncle Jack. Water would be nice, though.”

“Suit yourself. Make sure to tell your old man he needs to stop in sometime, yeah?”

Just then, Stiles saw Stacey approaching them with Derek in tow and Stiles was right- he was wearing his leather jacket.

“Can I get you anything, Derek?” Stacey asked as Jack stood up from the booth.

“Whiskey sour please, thank you, Stacey.” Stacey smiled and left for the bar as Derek shrugged off his jacket, his impossible frame accentuated so nicely in the snug, dark dray long sleeve he was wearing. Stiles had a hard time not drooling.

“Derek! It’s so nice to see you. It’s been a while.” Stiles looked between his Uncle Jack and Derek as they shook hands, mildly intrigued and confused at the fact the two know each other.

“Sorry, Jack. Life’s been complicated since the fire.” Jack hummed gently, letting the words sit in the air for a few seconds before his voice boomed again.

“Yes, I can imagine. Let’s switch to more positive thoughts, hm? For example, how is it that you two know each other?” Jack looked to Stiles then, who was still fixated on Derek. As his eyes met Derek’s, he blushed suddenly before clearing his throat.

“It’s complicated,” Stiles supplied. Jack gave Stiles _the look_ before smiling again.

“Well, don’t be strangers. And Stiles, don’t forget to tell your father I said hello. Have a nice night, boys.” Derek grasped Jack’s hand once more before he slid into the booth across from Stiles, who still hadn’t managed to quell his constant need to stare at Derek.

“Dad used to bring me here all the time,” Stiles explained without pretense suddenly. “Almost every day after his shift. Ever since...” Stiles cleared his throat. “Mom died. She loved this place.” Derek smiled warmly at him, his eyes sad but bright. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, gripping it gently, sending a shiver through his body. Stiles enjoyed these moments he could share with Derek because he knows Derek understands how it feels to lose his mother. It’s something that brought them closer together over the years.

“I used to come here with Laura; she loved this place too. I would’ve pegged Cora to enjoy a place like this more than her, but I think it was the karaoke Tuesdays that drew her in.” Stiles laughed at the thought of Derek up on stage singing. That is definitely something that Stiles needs to experience.

“Who _doesn’t_ like karaoke?” Just then, Stacey came up to the table, a tray in her left hand.

“Alright, boys. Whiskey sour for Derek, and an Angry Orchard for Stiles.”

“Stacey, I didn’t order this.” Stacey held her hands up defensively.

“Just following orders. Happy belated birthday, by the way!”

“Tell Uncle Jack that I’m telling my dad!” Stiles warned as Stacey walked away. Jack’s booming voice echoed from the back as he laughed.

“Uncle Jack?” Stiles shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s more figurative than it is literal. He’s not my actual uncle, I just call him that.”

“Fair enough. That’s a good ale, by the way. I’m not a big beer person, myself.” Stiles glanced at the bottle, then around the tavern before he took a swig. Derek laughed in front of him.

“Afraid the sheriff sent a spy?” Stiles swallowed the chilled liquid and stuck his tongue out at Derek who just grinned and took a swig of his whiskey. They sat in silence for a minute or two staring at each other. Surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward for Stiles looking at Derek- a person who he’s seen with all of his defenses down. He has literally seen Derek naked.

Stiles is the complete opposite of shy.

He knew that he could never be the type of person who would have one night stands with people he would inevitably see more that once on a daily basis. Although, this is the first time he’s seen Derek since his birthday.

Regardless, Stiles wasn’t nervous or anxious around Derek. He felt … calm; as if right there in that tavern, sitting across from him was the place he was meant to be.

“How are you?” Derek broke the silence, his fingers busy twisting the little straw in his glass.

“For the first time in a while, I’m good, actually. Which is saying something what with the whole possessed by a wolf spirit thing. I don’t mean to be blunt but what exactly did you want to meet for?”

Derek finished his whiskey in one gulp, which Stiles assumed he did for some mental preparation because unless it was spiked with wolfs bane, Derek wouldn’t feel anything.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay with everything that happened on your birthday.” Stiles’ head tilted to the side out of habit as he squinted at Derek. He noticed Derek was picking at his fingers nervously.

“What do you mean?” Derek fidgeted for a few seconds before Stiles settled him with a gentle hand on his arm. Derek’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, his body visibly relaxing.

“I don’t want you getting the wrong idea,” he began a few moments later. “It’s about Peter.”

“Derek, I- Peter? What about Peter?” Stiles didn’t like how this conversation was going. Was something wrong with Peter? Of course his mind would go to the worst possible scenario- hell, just look at his life. He and his friends’ lives have been constantly thrown into danger. And now …

“He’s fine, Stiles, don’t worry,” Derek assured, obviously able to sense Stiles’ apprehension. Stiles exhaled, his chest tight with pain.

“Then what?”

“Are you familiar with mating?” Derek asked bluntly, Stiles’ mouth falling open at how serious he was.

“Uh, sure,” he breathed out, not sure where Derek was going with this.

“Stiles. What you and Peter did on your birthday; that wasn’t just sex.” Stiles took a moment to process what Derek said.

“Um, you were there, weren’t you? I think I would know if something other than sex was going on.”

“You don’t get it. Werewolves mate for life, Stiles. It’s one of the most rudimentary facts about werewolves.” Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes, his big, beautiful eyes, searching for the meaning behind his words. The more he reflected on the situation, the clearer everything was becoming. It was as if his brain had an epiphany.

“Wait, so you’re saying that, Peter and me… we’re…?”

“In a sense, yes. I was furious at Peter for not warning you what it meant that night but you seemed to know what you wanted so I didn’t say anything. But Stiles-

“Okay, this is a lot to process, Derek. What you’re telling me is that I have no say in this at all? That because of one night, I’m bonded with Peter until I die? That I’m his mate?” Stiles wanted to slap himself as the words oozed out of his mouth. Clearly he was dreaming because not once has Stiles ever imagined talking about mating with someone.

“If you were a werewolf, then yes, however, since you’re human the rules are a little different.” Stiles grabbed his drink and downed the rest of the bottle, burping as the liquid singed his throat.

“It’s not definite, then? I can tell Peter no and I’ll avoid this whole mate thing?” As Stiles spoke, he saw the tiniest flash of pain in Derek’s eyes. He planned on revisiting that little hiccup later, because obviously there’s something worth discussing but he wanted to figure this whole Peter thing out. Derek rubbed his eyes gently.

“I don’t believe it is. And Peter isn’t a complete monster. If you tell him you don’t want what that night implied, he should back off.”

“Should?”

“Yes.” Stiles mirrored Derek and rubbed at his eyes, feeling the weight of everything beginning to pile up. He thought he could have a normal life now that things have settled down. Stiles has never been that lucky it seems.

“What do you think about it?” Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment, eyes searching for something before he cleared his throat.

“It doesn’t matter what I think.” Stiles glared at Derek, unable to comprehend how thick headed he sounded just now.

“You think your opinion doesn’t matter … after everything we’ve been through? Jesus Christ, Derek, you’re one of the most important people in my life! How can you sit there and lie straight to my face that you don’t care what happens to me? I see the way you look at me. I _know_ that you feel for me the exact same way that I feel for you. If you think that just because Peter was the one who-

Stiles cut off mid-sentence, his frustration quelling the stream of words spilling from his mouth. Derek reached out to take Stiles’ hand, the latter pulling it away. Stiles shook his head as he grabbed his coat, forcefully pushing his arms into the holes.

“No. You can’t push the feelings you have for me away just because of Peter.” Stiles stood from the booth, content with leaving when Derek gently grabbed his arm, his voice even as he spoke.

“This is _not_ about you and Peter.” Stiles glared at Derek until he let go of his arm. Stiles walked out of the tavern, his chest tightening as he fought back tears. He heard the door to the tavern open behind him but kept moving toward his Jeep, digging for his keys. Derek was on his heels in no time, holding the door shut with one hand, keeping Stiles from opening it.

“Kindly move your hand from my door or I will remove it for you,” Stiles warned.

“Will you just listen to me? Please.” The pair stood silent for a solid minute before Stiles’ grip on his handle slacked. Derek slowly removed his hand from the door, expecting Stiles to jump in. Stiles leaned up against the Jeep and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Derek expectantly.

“Well?”

“You’re right,” he began, Stiles’ eyebrows perking as he watched Derek begin to pace around the parking lot. “I do have feelings for you, Stiles. I have for years now I just … never knew how to … with everything that happened … I couldn’t find the right time, and then …” Derek visibly shrunk, his shoulders slumped as he stared at Stiles, looking defeated. “Then Peter told me about what you wanted.”

It was hard for Stiles to feel angry with Derek. Stiles was beginning to realize that he and Derek have both been hiding their feelings for each other. He felt like a complete ass because he was blaming Derek for everything but they were both at fault. Stiles pushed himself up off his Jeep, watching Derek more intently now.

“You asked me what I thought about Peter. I don’t like it. I almost didn’t agree to your birthday but I pushed my feelings for Peter aside and let you have what you wanted. It wasn’t about me that night. I don’t care if it’s selfish of me but I don’t want you to accept Peter’s offer when he gets back. He won’t treat you with the respect and love you deserve Stiles-

“And you can?” Stiles interjected, not meaning to sound harsh but he can’t take it back.

“I can try my hardest to give you everything you want. We’re connected Stiles, since the first day we met I felt a pull to you that was stronger than anything I’ve ever felt in my life. It was so hard to resist it over the years, trust me. I just can’t fight it anymore.”

Stiles moved closer to Derek. With each step, Stiles’ anger melted away until there was no space between them, Stiles’ harsh words forgotten as he wrapped himself around Derek. Stiles reveled in the way Derek melted into him, his warm breath on his neck as he sighed in relief.

“You know where I stand, but in the end, it’s your decision, Stiles.” Derek pulled away, their bodies still touching as his hands cupped Stiles’ face. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut automatically, his heart pounding on his ribcage. “Take some time to think. I want you to do what you think is right.” Derek leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips in his own. Stiles was breathless as they parted, his entire body numb as Derek slowly drifted away, leaving Stiles alone.

“You’re not making this easy, Hale,” he breathed out. Derek just smiled as he slid (ever so gracefully) into his Camaro and drove off. Stiles could still feel Derek’s lips on his, the pressure so intense he felt dizzy. Just then, Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket, snapping him out of his reverie.

**From Pops: Curfew is in half an hour. Are you coming home?**

**To Pops: Heading home now.**

Stiles turned the key in the ignition and headed home, unsure how the week was going to pan out.

**

Stiles gave Peter one week.

One week to respond to his numerous texts and voicemails before he decided that enough was enough. Stiles was tired of having to wait for Peter to let him know when he would be needed. Stiles finally realized he needed to grow up and do things for himself. So, he decided to go and see Derek, to talk to him about what could be between them.

Stiles grabbed his sweater from the back of his door and took the stairs two at a time, reaching for the knob of the front door when his dad came in from the kitchen.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Stiles loosened his grip on the door handle and turned to his dad, deciding in the moment that it was probably beneficial to not lie to him.

“To see Derek,” he said bluntly, his fingers drumming nervously on his pant leg. The sheriff looked worried suddenly as he wiped his hands on the dish towel he had over his shoulder.

“Derek? Is something wrong?” Stiles squinted at his dad, his head titled slightly as he spoke.

“Something has to be wrong for me to speak with Derek?”

“Well, given the history of this town-

“No, Dad. Everything’s fine. It’s just something … personal.” Stiles scratched his neck, avoiding his father’s gaze.

“Stiles, if there’s something wrong, you know you can come to me, right?”

“Of course, pops,” Stiles sighed. “It’s just … I don’t know what this is yet-

“This? What exactly is this? Seriously, Stiles, if there’s something going on you need to tell me.”

“There’s nothing going on, dad. I’m fine. I need to talk with Derek about something that came up last week. Can you trust me when I say if something happens I’ll let you know?" The sheriff rested a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, squeezing slightly as he spoke.

“Alright. Just let Hale know if he does anything to hurt you he will regret it.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his father, earning a quick slap to the back of his head in return. “Be home before curfew.”

“Can’t promise anything,” Stiles retorted as he stuck his tongue out. The sheriff swatted Stiles again, the latter just laughing as he pulled the front door open and headed to his Jeep.

Stiles thought about what he was going to say to Derek the entire drive to his loft. He honestly felt that just showing up would be answer enough, but there had to be some thought process going into this. Stiles killed the engine outside of Derek’s loft and sat in his Jeep, tapping his fingers in a futile attempt to muster up courage. Why was he being so jittery? Derek all bug gave himself to Stiles- told him that it was his decision.

Stiles ran a hand over his face and groaned, pushing the driver’s side door open, hurling himself out. The cool air calmed his nerves a bit as he walked towards the building. Stiles tried his best to control his breathing with each step he took. Derek had to know that Stiles was there, no question. Knowing this didn’t make it any easier on Stiles’ anxiety because he knew Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating at a mile a minute.

Stiles stood outside Derek’s loft for a solid twenty seconds trying to decide whether or not he should knock when he just pulled the door open …

To find Peter standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, looking mildly amused. Stiles’ mouth fell open at the sight of him, words unable to escape as he began to stutter. Peter laughed as he moved behind Stiles to close the door, the smell of Peter’s cologne hitting Stiles. He did appreciate the way Peter smelled …

_No. He can’t be here. Not now._

“What are you doing here, Peter? Where’s Derek?” Peter’s eyebrow quirked at the mention of Derek but simply walked away from Stiles and sat down on the couch. Stiles followed him, rounding the couch, standing above him as he asked again.

“Where is Derek?” Peter huffed, rolling his eyes at Stiles.

“He is obviously not here.”

“I’ve gathered that much, shockingly enough. Where is he?” Peter shrugged, examining his nails as if this conversation was the most trivial thing. Stiles grunted in frustration, pacing around the loft. “Why must you play games all the time, Peter? No one finds them entertaining!” Peter rose from the couch and closed the distance between them in two seconds, invading Stiles’ personal space. Peter’s breath was hot on Stiles’ face, his scent stronger as Peter lightly gripped Stiles’ arm.

“I love it when you’re upset, Stiles. It makes our time together so much more … _exhilarating_.” Peter leaned in to Stiles, their bodies flush against each other. Stiles could feel Peter on his thigh, he could feel the heat emanating through his jeans. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut momentarily, his body remembering all too well the feeling of Peter inside him, how good it felt when Peter filled him up, hitting his sweet spot every time without fail.

Stiles was finding it hard to control himself, his heart bursting out of his chest as his mind fought with his dick. Peter was centimeters from his face when Stiles came to and pushed Peter away, moving as far away from him as possible. Stiles closed his eyes as he inhaled, counting to ten before exhaling.

“Where have you been?”

“Away.” Stiles’ glare could kill, and Peter seemed the slightest bit taken aback by it. Peter huffed, rolling his eyes as he moved across the room to sit on the back of the couch.

“If you must know, I was on a business trip in Los Angeles.”

“A business trip? You don’t work, how could you go on a business trip?” Peter smiled, which set Stiles’ teeth on edge.

“Of course I don’t work, Stilinski. If I’m being completely honest, my business trip was more pleasure than work.” Stiles scoffed.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Find another teenager to manipulate and take advantage of, did you?”

“I don’t manipulate. Those who sleep with me do by their own free will. Perhaps you remember?”

“If that’s true then why the hell didn’t you enlighten me of the meaning of our little tryst on my birthday? What kind of sick, conceited prick doesn’t tell someone that what they were doing would mean an eternal bond- fuck! What am I even saying?”

“You mean to tell me that you, the most annoying, yet painstakingly brilliant individual, didn’t come across this particular detail when researching werewolves after said individual’s best friend was bitten by one? I’m not an idiot, Stiles- and neither are you. Somewhere inside you, deep down you knew what you were asking for. So don’t yell at me and throw all the blame at me when you’re just as much at fault here.”

Stiles’ head was spinning. Of course Peter was right- but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be angry at him. Stiles didn’t know what to do. He came here expecting Derek to be home. He expected to fall in his arms and figure out what exactly they were. Now all he had was a tightening sensation in his chest as he felt himself start to shake.

Stiles reached behind his body, trying to find the wall, or anything to anchor him so he wouldn’t fall over. His brain felt like it was going to explode, his breathing sporadic and rasp. Stiles’ eyes grew hazy as a light buzzing sounded in his left ear. He tried his best to calm himself down but Peter made his so fucking angry and he couldn’t find it in himself to relax.

Peter’s façade shifted the moment he realized what was going on. He approached Stiles, holding out his hand for Stiles to grip but Stiles rejected him, pushed his hand away as he slid to the floor. Stiles pinched his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away; willing his body to listen to him. Peter was crouched in front of Stiles when out of his good ear Stiles heard the loft door slide open.

He couldn’t explain but somehow, Stiles knew that it was Derek. The second Derek came into his field of vision, Stiles started to relax. His breathing evened out, his head started to veer back to normality and the tightening pain in his chest loosened its grip. Stiles felt Derek’s hand on his own, could see his eyes searching Stiles’ for a way to help him- anything. Stiles didn’t say a word because Derek being there was help enough; he could finally think straight again.

“Stiles, do you need anything?” Stiles sighed loudly as he let his head fall back, shaking his head slightly as to not bring back the dizziness that just left.

“No,” he managed, squeezing Derek’s hand lightly, “I’m fine.” Stiles watched, then, as Peter moved away from them and wandered into the kitchen. He heard the gentle clinking of glasses and moments later, Peter came back into his sight with a glass of water. Stiles hummed his thanks, taking a moment to enjoy the distraught look on Peter’s face- but only just a moment because he knew this wasn’t Peter’s fault entirely.

Derek had move in close to Stiles, sitting to his left as he wrapped an arm around his waist, throwing his free hand on Stiles’ thigh. Derek was so warm and Stiles burrowed himself in Derek’s body, reveling at how their proximity made him feel whole.

“Peter,” Stiles spoke up suddenly, having found his voice again. Peter was keeping his distance until then, having been leaning against the column closest to the kitchen. “You were right. I did have an idea of what was happening on my birthday, but I didn’t want to think about it. With everything that was happening, I wanted to just pretend it didn’t mean anything.” Stiles took a sip of his water and licked his lips before continuing. “But I don’t think I can do this with you.”

“Stiles-

“Let me talk please, Peter. It’s no secret that there’s something between us. Sure, it started out as just sex, and it was good, it really was, but … I want more than that. Whenever you call or text me its always to hook up and after we do, you leave for days, sometimes weeks at a time and I hate that. I get so close to getting you to open up to me, to forget about your past and forget about being this big, tough, invincible werewolf for one second but you always shy away. I need someone who can tell me how they feel, who can let me see them at their weakest and I don’t think you’re ever going to be capable of doing that, Peter and … I’m sorry.”

Stiles’ words floated in the air for what seemed like an eternity before Peter spoke.

“You’re right.” Peter’s voice was so … empty of emotion it took Stiles completely by surprise. “You’ve made your choice,” Peter said, pointing at Derek who seemed to be just as baffled as Stiles at Peter’s demeanor. Peter left them with those words as he grabbed his coat and left the loft.

“He’s always been such a drama queen,” Derek supplied. Stiles snorted next to him as he laid his head down on Derek’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Stiles?” Stiles took a moment to think about how to answer Derek’s question. Was he asking about the panic attack or Peter? It was most likely the latter.

“I guess so. Do you think I was right in what I said?”

“I can’t really say, Stiles. I have no idea how he and you were together. But if I was being honest, you were right about him. He never was able to open up, even when our parents were alive. Granted, I’m no angel myself, but he just pushed everything inside and let it fester. Maybe I’m being selfish but I’m glad you said those things- he needed to hear them.”

“Yeah.” Derek pulled Stiles in and kissed his temple before getting up. Stiles watched as he walked into the kitchen. He heard a drawer open and close before he saw Derek come back with menus in his hand.

“Italian, Mexican, or Chinese?”

**

They ended up ordering Chinese.

Stiles and Derek spent the rest of the night together, eating, making out, watching NetFlix, and making out some more. Stiles couldn’t get over how happy he was. Being with Derek felt like the most natural thing in the world- it was so easy.

Even though there was no horse-drawn carriage or glass slipper, Stiles got his happily ever after.

 

~~~~~FIN~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek end up together.


	4. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you guys wanted to see the trio together at the end so I give this to you. This picks up in the original ending where Stiles confronts Peter.

“Peter,” Stiles spoke up suddenly, having found his voice again. Peter was keeping his distance until then, having been leaning against the column closest to the kitchen. “You were right. I did have an idea of what was happening on my birthday, but I didn’t want to think about it. With everything that was happening, I wanted to just pretend it didn’t mean anything.” Stiles took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke again. He motioned to Derek that he wanted more water. He let the cool liquid soothe his throat for a moment. 

“I care about you, Peter, and I care about Derek. It might not make sense to you but for me it does. The heart wants what the hearts wants and all that cheesy bullshit but I need to make one thing clear- I’m no longer going to take your bullshit. When this first started, it was about sex. Somewhere along the line, something clicked and I started to see a different side of you, and I was thrilled. I didn’t think too much about it at first but the longer I was away from you, the harder it was for me to push this feeling away.”   
Stiles took another moment, the tension in the air thick as ever. Derek was rubbing Stiles’ back, fingers moving in small, soothing circles. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he continued. 

“I have feelings for Derek,” he started, gazing towards the man sitting next to him, smiling warmly, Derek returning the gesture. “Something just clicked between us too and what I want is to be with him, whatever that entails, but- I still want to be with you.” Peter let his arms fall to his side, his eyes sparkling as he stared down at Stiles. He didn’t say anything, which meant the world to Stiles. He was going to let him speak his mind. 

“I want to make this work between the three of us but Peter, you need to figure out what you’re doing. You need to figure out if I’m worth fighting for because I’m not going to put effort into a relationship that’s at risk of failing. I aggravates me beyond comprehension when you just up and leave without telling me where you’re going or when you’re coming back. I get that you’re the big, bad alpha and you don’t have to answer to anyone, but some decency would be nice, even if I am just a human. Just, make an effort or I don’t see this lasting much longer.” He didn’t mean to sound bitter, but he needed to make sure Peter understood that he was serious. The air between the three of them was quiet for some time before Peter came down to their level. 

“I’ve been an ass recently, I’ll admit to that,” Peter started, his self-deprecation giving him a fraction of a brownie point. “This big, bad wolf is weary of commitment, which, in hindsight, is probably why I’ve been alone and … sour for so long. I can’t promise that I’ll be perfect, because let’s face it- I’m nowhere close. I’ll try though, to be around more, to be the person that you deserve.” 

“That’s all I’m asking. I’m not expecting you to heed my every beck and call- although, now that I think about it-”

“Need I remind you that there are two werewolves in this room?” Peter jibbed. 

“This should be interesting,” Derek said lightly after Stiles playfully kicked Peter’s leg. 

“I think we can make it work.” Stiles was being optimistic, but he’s been through worse things in his life than having feelings for two men who happen to be related to each other.  
Sure, it’s kind of weird, but two years ago Stiles believed that werewolves were just fiction.   
**  
There’s a benefit to having two people in his life who can satisfy Stiles, both intimately and emotionally. 

Peter and Stiles knew each other sexually. They’ve learned every little nook and cranny of each other’s bodies, what made each other fall apart, what pushed them into oblivion. Peter had been making strides on the other end of their relationship. As time passed, he began opening up to Stiles more. He was letting him into his dark and twisted mind, giving Stiles notice when he had to leave town, when he would be back. He would give a vague description of what he was doing on his business trips, which irritated Stiles, but not as much as it used to. Stiles was giving him the benefit of the doubt, giving him the necessary amount of time he needed. 

Derek, on the other hand, had no trouble giving Stiles everything he had. The two often sat up late at night talking, neither able to tear their gazes from each other as they learned every intimate detail about their lives. Of course, the majority of those talks started with the pair learning about each other’s bodies first. Stiles reveled in the fact that Derek was gentle, his touches firm, purposeful, and soft. He was especially turned on by the fact that Derek loved to bottom as much as he loved to top. Even more, he loved to rim Stiles until he was an incoherent mess begging for Derek to fuck him into oblivion. They spent hours in bed together, sometimes with Peter next to them, and sometimes alone. Stiles was learning so much about both Hales that he found himself falling for them; the uncontrollable downward spiral sometimes too hard to comprehend. 

On the nights when all three of them were together, curled in on each other after sex, Stiles contemplated the future. It sometimes made him fear what could possibly happen. He was young, he couldn’t deny it. Compared to the two of them, he was practically still a child. Derek isn’t that much older that Stiles, but old enough to make people talk and Peter could be his father, which he didn’t like to think about sometimes. Of course, Stiles didn’t care what people thought- he lives his life how he wants. Talking about their relationship is definitely interesting at social gatherings. 

Again, Stiles doesn’t care what others think. His life is his to live. 

Even after Stiles tells himself that what he’s doing is perfectly normal, that being with two men who are older than him is okay, he doubts himself over and over. Stiles will be going to college soon. He’ll be clear across the country if Brown accepts him (he’s been waiting for weeks now since he applied). He couldn’t even think about asking Peter and Derek to pack their lives up and move with him. As much as Stiles would love to have them around, he just couldn’t ask for something so huge. 

Stiles decided to wait until after he got a response from Brown to talk to Derek and Peter.   
**

Stiles and Peter ended alone that night due to Derek needing to handle pack affairs. Apparently, a rogue pack of omegas were circling their territory. Peter would have gone to help but- he’s Peter. 

“I’ll try to be back in the morning,” Derek whispered softly in Stiles’ ear, pulling him close as he peppered his neck with kisses. Stiles inhaled deeply, the smell of Derek washing over him, his body melting at the older man’s touch. 

“Have you heard anything from Brown yet, Stiles?” Peter was in the kitchen grabbing drinks; the pair ordered in and were about to watch Star Wars. Stiles had made the couch a little more comfortable for the two of them, having grabbed the comforter from the bedroom. 

“Nothing yet, but there’s still time.” He tried to sound like waiting for a response wasn’t bothering him as much as it actually was, but with Peter having supernatural powers, he knew it wouldn’t get past him. Peter came into the living room moments later with two beers and a bag of popcorn. Stiles nodded his head in thanks, taking a small swig of it before setting it down on the coffee table. 

“It’s Brown, Peter, so I know their admissions department is busy this time of year. I’d rather not talk about it.” Peter drank some of his beer, setting it next to Stiles’ before sitting back on the couch. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Peter said, slightly defensive. 

“Good, now, we have a movie to watch. Pay attention, because there might be a quiz after.” 

“Oh? Is there a reward for doing well on said quiz?” Stiles made himself comfortable, leaning in to Peter as he pulled his feet up onto the sofa.   
“Possibly. Now no more talking, it’s starting.” 

Having Peter next to him on the sofa, arm wrapped gently around him, made Stiles wish the night wouldn’t end. A part of him thought that Peter was just staying for show. After all, they had just had a conversation about Peter’s lack of attendance in Stiles’ life. The other part of him believed that Peter wanted to be there, no matter how annoying Stiles was about educating him on the excellence of Star Wars. Seriously, though, who hasn’t seen the Star Wars movies?

Midway through said Star Wars movie, Stiles got more comfortable as he stretched out on the sofa, letting his head rest on Peter’s leg. Peter immediately set his right hand to work on Stiles’ scalp, fingers sliding through his hair in a way that made him want to purr. 

When the movie was over, neither of them made an attempt to get up. Peter continued to massage Stiles’ scalp, the latter closing his eyes, feeling the sensation in his toes.   
“I want you to know,” Peter began softly, his hand coming to a stop at the base of Stiles’ neck. “If you get accepted into Brown, I’m willing to come with you.” Stiles sat up then, staring at Peter as if he was a unicorn. His mouth hung slightly open, eyes searching for the truth in Peter’s words- his true intentions. 

“You might be thinking that this is all a front; that I’m grasping at straws here to keep you in my life. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I just didn’t know when the best time to tell you would be. I have nothing keeping me here except you and Derek and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Stiles listened to Peter, not sure how to process the information. Peter turned himself towards Stiles, sensing his discomfort. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to throw this on you but I needed to let you know. If you need time to think about it I underst-

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Peter, effectively silencing him. Stiles fisted Peter’s shirt, pulling him even closer towards him. Stiles and Peter both hummed contentedly as they separated. Stiles threw his leg over Peter’s lap, settling between his legs. Peter ran his hands up his sides, fingers sneaking under the fabric of his shirt, the touch sending a spark through his body. 

“Thank you,” Stiles said, a little breathless as he brought his hands up to his Peter’s face, thumb grazing over his lips. 

“Just when I thought I had you all figured out, you throw a curve ball, Hale.” Peter pulled Stiles in again, capturing his lips with his own. Stiles melted into Peter’s body, sighing deeply as he felt Peter’s hands gravitate towards his ass. 

“I can throw more than a curve ball,” Peter said hotly in his ear before nibbling on the lobe, nails digging into his ass greedily, making Stiles moan. 

“I can feel your bat getting ha- pfft, oh my god, I can’t believe we’re using baseball puns,” Stiles laughed, throwing his head back in an honest-to-god laugh.   
“The sport does lends itself to phallic based references,” Peter said lightly. 

“True,” Stiles added, fingers dancing over Peter’s chest, “I have an idea about something we can do that involves wood and balls,” Stiles said suggestively, eyebrows wiggling. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles, lifting him into the air in one fluid motion. Peter took him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed, snaking up his body to kiss him. 

“Naked, we need to be naked,” Stiles choked out as Peter bit the side of his neck, a little harder than usual, making his dick twitch in his pants. Peter pushed himself up on his knees, stripping quickly, Stiles doing the same. They both were already hard and leaking as their naked bodies rolled over each other, the friction almost too much. 

Stiles didn’t want to wait. He wanted Peter now. 

“Stiles, lube-

“Drawer,” he responded quickly, turning himself over onto his stomach as Peter grabbed the bottle. Stiles pushed his ass in the air for Peter, gyrating his hips in anticipation. Peter growled at the sight, hands massaging Stiles’ ass. Peter wasted no time slicking one of his fingers and pushing it inside Stiles, making him hiss. He pushed back on Peter’s finger, wanting more. 

Peter pushed a second finger in moments later, Stiles moaning heavily into the mattress. Peter slicked his cock, jerking himself off as he prepared Stiles for a third finger. As the third digit slipped in next to the others, Stiles’ mouth fell open wide, his breath caught in his throat. 

“Fuck, Peter, just fuck me. I want you in me now.” 

Peter removed his fingers, making Stiles whine. Stiles prepared himself, knowing full well that Peter wasn’t going to hold back. He was anxious, but in a good way. He wanted it fast, hard, dirty. He had an itch all of a sudden that had to get scratched and Peter knew exactly how to do just that. 

Peter wasted no time lining himself up to Stiles’ hole and pushing all the way in, their collective moans drowning the room. Peter set the pace early, his hands a vice grip on Stiles’ waist as he fucked him. Stiles laid his head on the mattress and lost himself in the moment. 

Peter’s cock felt so good, going deeper and deeper with every thrust, rubbing up against his prostate, setting his insides on fire.   
“Just like that, Peter, fuck me.” 

Stiles was a mess beneath Peter’s touch and it didn’t take long for him to come undone. Stiles yelled into the mattress as he rode his orgasm, the roll of Peter’s hips making him see white spots. Peter followed soon after, pulling out of Stiles to spill over his back. Stiles let his legs fall to the mattress as he sighed, his body relaxed and his mind empty as he felt Peter’s tongue trail up his back. He shivered at the sensation, feeling the goosebumps rise all over his body. Peter cleaned Stiles up, nudging him to roll over on his side.   
Peter pulled Stiles in close once they were cleaned up. Silence filled the room for a while, both of them still coming down from their orgasms. Stiles ran his fingers through Peter’s chest hair, grazing his thumb over a nipple. 

“I’m leaving for Vegas tomorrow,” Peter said calmly in his ear. 

“Okay.” 

“I won’t be gone for long. A friend of mine has come back from Egypt and wants to see me.” 

“Egypt?”

“She’s an archaeologist.” 

“Nice. When do you think you’ll be back?” 

“Next Thursday at the latest. I’m flying out first thing in the morning.” 

“Bring me a souvenir?” Peter leaned in and kissed him, smiling. 

“Of course.”   
**  
The next morning, Stiles woke up a little sore, but well-rested. He shuffled in the bed a little, stretching his limbs when he hit something- someone, rather. Peter was supposed to be gone and so, when he rolled over, Stiles was surprised to see Derek asleep next to him. He couldn’t help but smile like it was Christmas morning. 

Stiles turned over to face him, making sure he didn’t wake Derek. Stiles wondered when Derek had finally gotten in last night as he brushed the stray hair that was on his cheek. Derek took a sudden, deep breath in, shuffling in the bed a little. Stiles was in heaven as he watched Derek, his peaceful face a rare sight to be seen. 

In that moment, Stiles felt spoiled. He gets to fall asleep with one man in his arms and wake up to another the next morning. He couldn’t get enough of them. 

“You watching me sleep, Stilinski?” Derek said suddenly, voice low and gravelly. Stiles chuckled lightly as he slid his hand under the covers, resting it on Derek’s chest. 

“Absolutely,” he practically purred in Derek’s ear, sliding his hand down Derek’s torso, feeling the perfectly chiseled body he salivated over. Derek laughed as Stiles mounted him then, hands coming up to settle on Stiles’ waist. 

“You’re so beautiful in the morning, Derek, all soft and innocent looking,” Stiles preened, leaning down to kiss Derek. Derek slid his hands up Stiles’ side as he kissed back, his touch gentle, sending shivers through Stiles. Stiles felt Derek get hard beneath him, his dick rubbing against his ass. He swiveled his hips ever so slightly, Derek biting down on his lip as they parted. 

Stiles watched Derek’s groggy eyes sparkle as the sun filled the room, its warmth enveloping the two of them. 

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Derek said softly, hands coming up to tweak at Stiles’ nipples, earning a soft grunt as he continued to move his hips in a trance-inducing motion. “I can still smell Peter on you,” he said, voice deep and low suddenly, fingernails digging into the meat of Stiles’ ass. “I bet he fucked you good last night.” 

Stiles captured Derek’s lips again, forcing his hands above his head, his hips moving on their own accord now. Their tongues danced between their mouths, their soft moans filling the empty void of sound in the room. Derek let Stiles control him, kept his hands above his head when Stiles let go. Stiles slid down Derek’s torso, sliding his tongue down through the hair on his chest. He took Derek’s nipple in his mouth, tweaking the other. Derek writhed beneath him, which egged Stiles on even more. 

Stiles looked up at Derek as he took his cock in one hand, the other placed firmly, but gently on his waist. Stiles took Derek into his mouth, sliding his tongue up the underside of it painstakingly slowly. Derek sighed into the bed, his hands falling down to move through Stiles’ hair.   
Stiles loved to suck Derek’s cock. 

First of all, it was big. In length and girth. Stiles never thought he would consider someone’s penis to be beautiful but, there’s a first time for everything. He loved to take Derek slow, to really get him worked up before he let him fuck him. He used all of his tricks on Derek, all the tricks he learned from watching porn since he realized touching himself felt amazing. 

Stiles forgot about his own aching cock as he slowly jerked Derek off. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Derek?” he asked, surprised by his own gravely, broken voice. Derek looked down to him, their eyes locking as he nodded his head. Stiles reached for the bottle of lube that was at some point kicked off the bed last night. Derek sat up and brought his feet together, helping Stiles back down to the bed. Stiles rested on his knees, grabbing Derek’s hand, tipping the bottle over. Derek kissed Stiles as he slid two fingers in. 

Stiles bit down on Derek’s shoulder as he pushed a third finger in moments later. Stiles knew he would still be a little loose from Peter, and the sensation was overwhelming. Stiles started to rock back on Derek’s fingers, Derek pushing up to meet him. 

“I want you to fuck me just like this.” Derek removed his fingers, reaching for the lube to slick his cock with. Stiles let his head fall to Derek, their foreheads touching, eyes locked with each other as Stiles lowered himself onto Derek. Stiles’ mouth fell open, making a perfect ‘O’ shape. Derek peppered light kissed on Stiles’ face and neck as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Once Derek felt Stiles’ ass touch his thighs, he let him adjust to his cock inside him. He ran his tongue down his neck, over the muscle sticking out. He sunk his teeth into Stiles’ sweet, pale skin. What came out of Stiles’ mouth was obscene. 

Stiles started moving, causing Derek’s mouth to drop open, mirroring Stiles’. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm that worked in this position. Stiles was doing most of the work but he was perfectly okay with fucking himself on Derek’s cock. He moved his hips in just the right way to hit his prostate- over, and over, and over again. He’d slow down when he felt himself getting too close or when he felt Derek’s abs contract. 

Stiles kissed Derek, nipping at his bottom lip as he’d pull himself almost all the way off of Derek, then slide back down all the way. Stiles was in heaven as he pushed himself closer and closer to climax. He could sense Derek was getting close again. 

“Just like that, Stiles, your ass feels so good, you’re gonna make me cum,” Derek’s voice was warped from sex, making Stiles cant his hips even faster. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, fucking up into Stiles as he pushed his hips down. The friction of Derek’s chest against his cock was too much, his body hair tickled Stiles’ cock with every thrust, making Stiles see spots as he came between them head falling onto Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek wasn’t far behind as he fucked Stiles fervently, tongue lapping at Stiles’ neck possessively, blunt human teeth claiming him as he came inside Stiles, the room suddenly filled with their incoherent babbling and moans. 

Derek held Stiles like that for some time before gently lowering them to the bed. He pulled out of Stiles, making the latter groan at the loss. He grabbed his shirt from the floor to clean Stiles up a little before sliding behind him. 

“We definitely need to do that more often,” Stiles said blissfully as he felt slept tugging at the back of his eyelids. 

“Should we get up?”

“Let’s just stay like this for a little bit.” 

“Okay.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him in close. 

“How was last night?” 

“Irritating. The omegas were no problem but apparently they had a witch in their group. She proved to be resourceful.” 

“A witch? Cool.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do say so. What was she like? Where is she? Can I meet her?” 

“They went into hiding for now. Scott told them there was room here for them, if they wanted. She was hesitant but I’m not quite sure what’ll happen.” 

“I wish I could have been there.” 

“You were better off here, with Peter. Besides, where is he? Leave town again?” 

“Yes. He went to Vegas. Apparently his friend came back into town and wanted to meet him.” 

“Must be Bonnie,” Derek offered as he kissed Stiles on the back of the neck. He got out of bed then, grabbing the shirt he used to clean up to toss it in the hamper.   
“You know her?” Stiles asked, watching Derek as he walked naked around the room. 

“She’s a family friend, well, as close as a woman could get to a family who was responsible for her mother’s death, could be, but- she’s moved on.”   
“Woah. She a werewolf?” Derek shook his head as he grabbed two towels from the closet. 

“Witch.” Stiles got out of bed, his curiosity filling his head with all kinds of things. He didn’t know too much about witches, other than what he came upon when he was first researching werewolves for Scott, which wasn’t much. The most interesting this is that he found out that there were a few witches who cursed werewolves in the past, making them unable to shift at all on a full moon. This apparently drove the werewolves crazy. 

“It would be cool if I could meet her, pick her brain,” Stiles said, slightly in awe. 

“I’ll ask Peter to see if she’s willing to come up for your graduation next month.” 

“Cool.” Derek held out his hand then, guiding Stiles to the bathroom to take a shower. The two took turns rubbing each other down with soap. Derek was giving Stiles a neck massage when he thought of his conversation with Peter about Brown the night before. 

“So, I should be hearing from Brown pretty soon,” he said coolly, testing to see how Derek reacted.

“Do you think you’ll get in?” 

“I’m hoping I do. I don’t know if I did enough in school to impress them.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

“I have back-ups if I don’t get it but it wouldn’t be the same.”

“I always did want to visit Rhode Island someday.” Stiles turned to Derek then, pushing the spray from the shower head away from them. 

“Really?” 

“I heard that the campus is beautiful. Besides, if you move to Rhode Island there’s no way in hell I’m staying here.” Stiles took a few seconds to process what Derek said before he felt his heart begin to beat against his chest. 

“You’d go with me?” he asked, slightly dumbfounded. 

“Of course I would. I have nothing keeping me here but you, Stiles. Wherever you go, I go.” 

Stiles was at a loss for words. Instead, he kissed Derek to communicate how he felt about Derek. Both Derek and Peter were willing to move out east with him if he got accepted. From that moment, Stiles was no longer worried about getting into Brown. If he got in, it would be an added bonus at this point.   
He has two men in his life who were willing to give up their lives to be with him so he could get his education. 

Stiles is the luckiest guy on the planet.  
**


End file.
